1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stance minder for use by golfers to enable golfers to correctly position themselves in relation to a golf ball which enables a golfer to maintain an optimal swing pattern for the golf club. The stance minder includes an elongated slotted base member or line corrector having a pointed end and an elongated longitudinal slot which is positioned on a golf course surface with the pointed end in the direction of a desired target area of the golf ball. Attached to the base member is a perpendicular member forming a position reminder that is oriented perpendicular to the base member and extends laterally therefrom in an adjustable manner due to the provision of a longitudinal slot which intersects with the slot in the base member and a clamp bolt assembly secures the base member and perpendicular member in adjusted positions. Also mounted on the base member is a pair of foot position indicators or correctors which extend laterally from the base member opposite to the perpendicular member for indicating the correct positioning of the feet of a golfer with the left foot position indicator of a right handed golfer being longitudinally adjustable on the base member by a clamp bolt extending through the slot in the base member with the perpendicular member oriented generally between the foot position indicators. The perpendicular member has a width substantially equal to the diameter of a golf ball and is provided with an angle marking adjacent the ball to enable the golfer to easily check the forward press of the club. The stance minder may be easily folded or collapsed into a straight line condition for ease of storage and transport in the golf bag if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been provided with the aim of improving the ability of golfers to correctly position themselves in relation to a golf ball and swing the club in an optimum pattern or cycle to effectively project the ball in a desired path of trajectory toward a target area on the fairway or the hole pin or cup on the green. Many golfers utilize the services of skilled instructors to assist them in improving various characteristics of their golf game. However, it frequently occurs that when assistance is needed, an instructor is not available. Thus, many devices have been developed which can be used by the golfer in an effort to maintain optimum swing characteristics or correct any discernable fault in the swing characteristics in the interest of obtaining an ideal golf stroke. The following U.S. patents relate to developments in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,519 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,830 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,429 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,950 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,608 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,815
The above mentioned patents disclose various devices for use by golfers but do not solve the problems that causes golfers to use less than an optimum swing pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,950 discloses slotted strips oriented in perpendicular, adjustable relation but this type of structure does not deal with or provide any solution to the problem of swaying of a golfer when swinging the club. While it may seem that swaying by the golfer creates more power, it also provides for more moving parts of the anatomy of the golfer such as movement of the head being incorporated into the swing which can trigger other problems and the vertical rod in the above mentioned patent introduces problems relating to movement of the left knee which must turn in to allow the transfer of the weight of the golfer on the take away of the swing to the inside of the right foot of a right handed golfer. Thus, while the previously known devices as illustrated in the above listed patents endeavor to improve a golf swing, the physical structure and relationship of components of the prior art devices do not appear to adequately solve certain well known problems which exists in the golf swing of individual golfers.